


eagerness

by ccrpse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Boyfriends, Dom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gay, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Polyamory, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccrpse/pseuds/ccrpse
Summary: nakamoto yuta, jung jaehyun and kim jungwoo collide in the sweetest ways possible.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	eagerness

**Author's Note:**

> hii this isnt beta read so i hope there arent any errors lmaoo
> 
> jungwoo does call the both of them differenr variations of puppy or doggy so if ur uncomfortable with that pls don't read!! love u guys pls let me know what u think in rhe comments <3 also i rly rushed the ending pls dont judge me

pants and whimpers can be heard throughout yuta's, jaehyun's and jungwoo's shared appartment. jaehyun and yuta are propped on their king sized bed, yuta pressing jaehyun into the mattress with a shaky grip whereas jungwoo sits in a chair across from the bed, his legs crossed and dark eyes observing their every move.

yuta's chest is practically glued to jaehyun's back, his lips resting just beside the other boy's ear. jungwoo can barely, over the other sounds of skin slapping against skin messily or choked up whines, hear yuta ramble on and on about how good jaehyun feels. jaehyun can barely respond, doesn't even try really, because yuta's rough and eager thrusts move him up the mattress everytime and his fingers are fisted into the sheets below him, tears clinging to his lower eyelashes. 

"yuta, baby, slow down," jungwoo breaks their little idyllic near-silence and his intervention makes the both of them whine and pout. nonetheless, yuta does slow down, hips shivering everytime he slowly but surely pushes his cock inside jaehyun. yuta's fingers are digging into the skin, flesh and muscles of jaehyun's waist, almost as if to anchor himself. 

jungwoo's gaze drops to where jaehyun is rolling his hips into the sheets below him, big cock drooling precum out of the tip steadily as he whines and hides his face in the pillow beneath his face. the visual makes an idea pop into jungwoo's mind. 

"puppy, pull out," jungwoo says and it leaves no room for discussion. yuta does whine though, looking towards jungwoo like a kicked puppy, pout on his lips and eyebrows furrowed. it makes jungwoo's heart beat a little faster and a small smile curve his lips. "c'mon, baby, be good for me." jungwoo stands up, striding over towards the bed. he reaches out to pet the back of yuta's head, playing with his hair a little and that seems to be enough encouragement for yuta to slowly pull his cock out, hands still leaving crescent-shaped, pink marks in jaehyun's skin. yuta's thighs shiver a little when he's finally pulled out, hands now more gentle on jaehyun's skin and caressing the small of his back.

"there you go, _such_ a good dog, yuta," jungwoo smiles and leans down to kiss the corner of yuta's lips and then his cheek, hand resting on his nape. soon after he checks on jaehyun; it seems like he's trying his best not to rut into the sheets, his eyes glazed over almost like he's hypnotized.

"hi there, puppy, you with me? you're doing so well, baby." jungwoo crouches down next to the side of the bed, one hand reaching out in order to caress jaehyun's cheek, the other gently playing with the boy's hair. "i think you deserve a reward for dealing with this puppy's eagerness," the comment is obviously directed towards yuta, who basically mounted jaehyun the second they were on the bed. yuta looks down at his lap, his cheeks sporting a pink flush.

jungwoo leaves a kiss on the top of jaehyun's head and says to yuta that he was doing well regardless of his eager behaviour before walking towards the dresser where the three of them, the couple, kept their toys in a discreet box. he pulls out a fleshlight and doesn't try to hide it, giggling when jaehyun hides his face into the sheets like he so often does. "aw, baby, you don't like your reward? i saw you humping the sheets like a braindead mutt, so i thought i'd help you, puppy," jungwoo mutters in a condescending tone, rolling his chair right next to the bed so he could sit on it while lubing the fleshlight up (with just a tad too much lube, just how they all like it).

"jaehyunnie, onto your back." jungwoo murmurs and watches with amusement as his limbs shake trying to flip himself over. he soon manages to do so, reaching out to hold onto yuta's hands and pulling the other towards him. jungwoo can't help but to smile at that, the way jaehyun clings to yuta and the way their hands are interlocked just above jaehyun's tummy, where sweat sticks to his skin.

jaehyun's brows are pinched together just slightly, watching with concentration as jungwoo continues to lube up the fleshlight, using much more than they usually would, he notices. "isn't that a bit much?" jaehyun voices his confusion in a high pitched voice, breathy from how much he's been whining and sobbing.

"don't worry about it too much, puppy," jungwoo murmurs, shushing jaehyun. yuta watches on with adoration for the both of them, his mouth opening and closing as jungwoo soon enough fits the fleshlight right on jaehyun's cock, swallowing him whole. pretty sounds leave jaehyun's mouth as jungwoo moves it shallowly along his big cock, edging him so much that it's painful.

"bet that feels good, doesn't it, love? yuta's practically begging for it too, look at him, baby," jungwoo says, giggling, when he notices just how entranced his boy is. jaehyun keeps trying and failing to hold back his grunts and whines as he bucks up into the toy, glancing up at yuta who's fascinated by the sight, running his hands along the boy's thighs and up to his tummy and chest.

"hyunnie," yuta murmurs, eyes locked up on the way lube runs down his thighs and the way the toy barely fits around jaehyun's cock, "so big," he blurts out, making jungwoo giggle. that sound seems to remind yuta that jungwoo's still around, a flush creeping up high on his cheeks as jaehyun tries to hide his face.

"yuta, baby, why don't you try fucking the fleshlight too?" jungwoo suggests, his free hand resting on yuta's nape. the boy nods his head frequently, sitting up a little and waiting until jungwoo would lift the fleshlight off of jaehyun's cock completely, only, he never does. "what'chu waiting for, love? i'm sure you can both fit at a time; with a little cock as pathetic as yours, it must be easy, no?" jungwoo grins, murmuring condescendingly, and both yuta and jaehyun can only imagine how good it must feel for them both to be inside the fleshlight at the same time.

yuta doesn't wait anymore, sits up properly and holds onto jaehyun's thighs harshly, slowly but surely inching his hips forward and trying to push his cock alongside jaehyun's into the fleshlight.

the fit is tight, yuta barely manages to get the tip inside and he's already shaking, sobs building up in his throat everytime more and more lube oozes out while he pushes the rest of his cock inside. jaehyun's not feeling any different, too overwhelmed with how tight it feels and how warm it is, feels almost as good as when he fucks jungwoo, he cries out. the latter can only smile sweetly as he moves the fleshlight up and down gently, as if coaxing the prettuest sounds out of both of his boys.

"i'm— woo, i really have to cum, please, god— _please_ , let me," yuta whines as he tries his utmost to fuck into the fleshlight, tears running down his cheeks now and jaehyun looks the same, debauched from how sensitive he is everywhere, guttural moans and cries escaping his throat.

"of course, puppy, go ahead," jungwoo says and you could basically hear the smile in his voice, far too enamored with his boys that he can't bring himself to be mean to them any longer. yuta's release hits him rather quickly after he's given permission, collapsing ontop of jaehyun as he sobs and pumps his seed into the toy, only making much more of a mess. jaehyun seems to be close, too, with how much he's crying and just a bit later the boy finds his release as well, crying as yuta pulls out, seeing as how sensitive his cock is.

"'msorry, hyunnie," yuta giggles, kissing his cheek and running his fingers along the boy's cheek. jaehyun just pants, he can't speak, can barely breathe to begin with and jungwoo runs his hands along his boys' heads, kissing the both of them all over to help them through this hazy journey to being conscious again, tells them just how much he loves the both of them, how well they did. cleans up their mess when they're basically asleep and wakes them up to hand them some water and snacks.

it's moments like these that make jungwoo fall in love with his boys all over again. 


End file.
